


Take The Heartland

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, First Time Together, Love, Protectiviness, Smut, Staying over, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hated it when you saw him like this. It made you happy though when he stayed over, feeling comfortable at your place. He was your friend...or maybe could it be more than just friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take The Heartland

**Author's Note:**

> Has been posted on tumblr and originally the first piece of smut I ever posted online. I blame my plot funny for making me write this. Seriously, nsfw so everyone under eighteen, you've been warned.

I heard my front door open, and I frowned confused. Few had my house key, and they tend to warn me if they were coming over. After I saved my progress, I moved out of my office while listening to see if I could guess who had arrived or if it was a burglar. The footsteps were heavy as I heard some low muttering, someone putting down what sounded like a heavy bag and sitting down on my sofa. I peeked over the balcony and blinked surprised when I saw who it was.

          “Richard?” He looked up, and my heart squeezed when I saw the empty look in his eyes. Ah oh. It had been one of those days.

          ‘Hey Alicia, I know I should have…” I waved his apology away with a soft look. He never needed to apologize about needing to recharge his batteries. It was flattering that he came here for peace and quiet.

          “Relax,” I told him as I moved to the semi-open kitchen and started the kettle. _Thanks_ , I heard him sigh and it became quiet – only the faint dripping of rain hitting the roof was audible. I glanced at him, and my heart squeezed again as I saw him just staring into the distance. I didn’t speak, knowing he needed peace to sort out whatever was going on in his mind that was bothering him.

          It was happening more often, and I would be lying if I said it wasn’t worrying me. I made him some passionflower tea and broke a piece of dark chocolate off the bar for him. I put it all on a tray and brought it to him.

          He seemed to startle out of a trance as I placed it before him, and he tried to smile, but his silver eyes stayed empty. “Thank you,” he murmured, and I just smiled at him.

          “Just relax,” I told him again as I turned on some soothing music and went back to my office. He needed to be alone. I had gone through this enough times with him to know what he needed.

          I sat down behind my desk with a soft sigh, brushing my hair back as I tried to get back into my ‘zone’, to not worry about my best friend. I hated it that I couldn’t do much aside of giving him this safe haven. He would talk when he felt it was time to. I had spotted the bag so I guessed he would be spending some nights here. I went through my mental list to check if I had enough food or had to get some quick groceries. He was a big man and could eat quite a lot. Also, he had the tendency to get annoyed when he noticed I hadn’t been eating enough – to what his standard was for healthy that is. And he needed to have as little stress as possible for now.

          Even so, I think I was safe. I had gone shopping yesterday and stocked up – almost as if I had known he would come over. I almost hated to admit, but I liked having him around. Not because it was just human company, but because I was ridiculously in love with him for a few years already. I had become rather good in hiding it. He was busy with his career, traveling all over the world while I worked at home. Our careers were like night and day, and I didn’t wish to ruin our precious friendship with a romance. It would break my heart if we didn’t work out and I lost him. So, I had stayed silent and been there for him in the ways I could.

          I exhaled deeply as I brushed my hand over my face, turning back to the story I was writing – clearing my mind and forcing myself to get back to it. After maybe an hour or two, I startled out of my zone when I felt two arms coming around my neck and a chin on top of my head.

          “Ah, a new masterpiece is being created.” It wasn’t a question but a simple proud statement.

          “You don’t know that,” I grumbled as I saved my progress, and he placed a mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream before me.

          “Oh please, Alicia.” I felt shivers go down my spine as he laughed. Seems he was in a better headspace. “Since your debut, you’ve written one master piece after the other.”

          “You’re biased,” I shoot at him as he sat down in ‘his’ chair, a soft smile on his lips as I turned to him.

          “No, I’m not.” I narrowed my eyes as his smile turned into a playful smirk. I wasn’t falling for it. We could argue in ways that would make a five-year-old proud. “Can I read it later?”

          “Don’t I always let you read it?” He inclined his head almost regally in agreement. “How long are you staying?” I asked him softly.

          “I was hoping I could stay three weeks.” He looked almost vulnerable as if I was going to refuse. I was surprised. Usually he stayed a week at most before they whisked him away for work.

          “Sure.”

          “You don’t mind?”

          “Of course not! You know I like it when you stay over,” I reassured him, seeing him smile a bit wider, and it finally reached his eyes.

          “Good.” He narrowed his eyes playfully. “I’ll make sure you eat enough.” Cue for the whiny noises.

          “I eat plenty!” I countered. He answered by giving me this look that made me either want to smack that handsome rugged face, or grab him and kiss the living daylight out of him. I settled for giving him a dirty look.

          “Sometimes, I envy you.” I looked confused at him, tilting my head as silent encouragement for him to explain himself. “You can do what you love without getting stalked or bugged by the media.”

          “It is good that I’m not or where else would you hide?” I tease warm, but he knew that I gladly rip apart the paparazzi for him. It made him smile but there was a hard glint in his eyes as well.

          “They better leave you alone or….” He bit off his sentence as he looked away, his posture suddenly stiff and I looked at him.

          “You don’t have to worry about them going after me. We are friends for seven years already, and they haven’t caught up on that. As long as I don’t get as famous as J.K. Rowling, I’m safe.”

          “You are becoming as popular as her, Alicia. You’re started to get noticed by the major media.” I moved towards him and went down on my knees before him as I saw the faint terror in his eyes. There had been something else in his eyes when I called us friends.

          “Lets not worry about it, okay? You’re going to relax the coming three weeks and be a slob.” I smirk as he rolled his eyes, giving my hands a soft squeeze. I get up and sat back down in my chair, crossing my legs. “Any new projects coming up?”

          He shook his head. “I told my agent to send anything towards here, but he knows I’m off the coming three weeks.” He stood up and walked towards one of my book shelves. “Woman, where do you find the time to write and read books?” he shook his head as he spotted several new books I had bought.

          “Most are for research. You fancy actors don’t know how much goes into research for stories,” I teased him as I sipped my drink. I smirked wider as he shot me a dirty glare.

          “Shut it, shorty.”

          “Oh go play an elf!”

          He smiled as he ruffled my hair, picked out a book and sat down in his chair again. I couldn’t stop the silly grin on my face as I turned back to my writing, my fingers starting to fly over my keyboard. Ah yes, I loved having him here.

 

 

 

We had gone to bed after we were getting too freaking silly and the clock had hit 2am. Give us horrible movies, too much energy drink, and too much sugar and we became silly and weird – just perfect.

          I groan soft as I curled up in my bed, only wearing a big shirt and my panties. I stretched, feeling my spine crack deliciously and hugged my pillow. There was a silly smile on my face as I thought back to our day. It had been fun, just being silly with him. I yawned softly and closed my eyes, drifting off.

          I woke up groggy, feeling the blankets shift and there was a cold draft. I grumble low, but then froze as I felt a body slide into the bed. I turned, blinking surprised as I saw Richard.

          “Hey,” I greeted him sleepy, yawning softly as he pulled the covers over us.

          “Hey,” he whispered back, and I blinked again as he turned me around, pulling my back against his chest and held me in his arms. “I couldn’t sleep.”

          “So you decided I was a perfect body pillow?” I teased him softly and I felt him chuckle, nodding as he held me tighter against him. “Put that on my resume; Richard’s personal body pillow.”

           I yawned again, snuggling back against him as I tried not to get aroused. It felt so nice and warm, better than I had imagined. I shifted a bit, blushing lightly as my behind brushed against his groan and I felt him stiffen a bit. “Sorry.”

          “It’s okay. You have to be comfortable,” he whispered soft, his hand stroking my arm soft and I felt my skin tingle, my body warming up. He rest his chin on top of my head, pressing his body even closer to mine. I closed my eyes as I tried to breathe evenly. I felt a hot shiver go down my spine as he stroked my leg soft, his touch made my skin feel like it was on fire.

          I swallowed as he moved a bit against me and I felt myself becoming moist as dirty thoughts start to fill my mind, imagining him putting his hand under my shirt and massage my breasts. I bite my bottom lip hard as my nipples became stiff by that thought.

          “Alicia,” he murmured low as he nuzzled my neck, inhaling deeply and pulled me even closer against him.

          “Richard.” I couldn’t stop the moan that escaped my lips as my cheeks burned, feeling his cock stiffen against my behind. It felt like a dream, surreal. I looked back, meeting his eyes as I felt the rapid rise and fall of his chest. I blinked as I was suddenly on my back with him on top of me, laying between my legs and resting on his forearms to keep himself up, staring down at me.

          I licked my lips as I raised my hands, touching his shirt-covered chest and he closed his eyes, a full body shiver going through him as he groaned. When he opened his eyes, they were like dark storms as he stared down at me. It send a rush of liquid out of my pussy, coating my lower lips as muscles tightened.

          Something snapped in both of us as the next thing I knew, he was kissing me deeply and my nails clawed his back while kissing him back passionately. He pushed me back against the mattress with his body, his hips grinding against mine. Jeesh Louise, he’s freaking big. It aroused me even more.

          I couldn’t think much more because his passionate, deep kisses made me incapable of thinking as he kept grinding against me, the friction painfully delicious. I whimpered when he suddenly pulled back, taking off his shirt. He panted roughly while my eyes glided over his muscular chest. Thank god for the training regime he had for some of his movies because he was all yummy.

          I playfully glared at him as he gave me a playful knowing smirk as he helped me out of my shirt. I couldn’t help but blush as he looked at my body, feeling him grow even bigger and tent his sweat pants.

          “Beautiful,” he growled husky before kissing me again, tearing off my panties and his sweatpants. I helped him by raising my hips and the moment we are fully undressed, I grabbed his cock. He groans low, a shudder goes through his body as he rested his forehead against my shoulder while I slowly stroke him, squeezing at the base.

          “Fuck.” I smirked as I stroked him harder, getting more aroused myself. “You’re being a bad girl, Alicia. Maybe I should punish you,” he growled low in my ear and I moaned loudly when his hand was on my pussy, his fingers stroking through my lips and circling my clit.

          “Mmmm, so wet,” he growled roughly as I stroke him faster, my back arching a bit as he slit a finger inside of me and pressing his thumb against my clit.

          I cursed low as pleasure shot through me, tingling my nerves and quiver under him. He pressed his body more against me so I was unable to get off the mattress. I cursed a blue streak as he pushed a second finger into me, curling them upwards as he rubbed his calloused thumb against my sensitive clit.

          I let go of his cock and started to drag my nails over his broad back while he pressed kisses on my neck, murmuring dirty things that fanned the fire in the pit of my stomach. I squirmed against him as my hips start to buck, my muscles quivering as I got closer to coming.

          He stopped moving, taking his hand from between my legs and placed it on my hip. I dig my nails into his skin in response while moaning, “Richard! You tease!”

          He laughed husky as he kissed up my neck, pushing my legs apart with his as he settled between them. He lifted one of my legs so it was high on his hip and then rubbed the head of his cock against my wet entrance, making me moan as I dig my nails into his biceps.

          Our foreheads touched as we stared into each other’s eyes, both panting. My breathing caught in my throat as I felt him push into me, stretching me more and more. His lips covered mine when he was full sheathed with me, one hand on my breast and massaging it firmly. My arms come around him as I wrap my other leg around his waist, tilting my hip and he slipped even deeper in me – making us both moan loudly.

          I stopped thinking, only feeling as he started to move, rolling his hips and rubbing his pelvis against his clit. I met his thrusts as my body became hotter, pleasure coursing through my veins as he hit the spots inside my sheath that drove me crazy.

          Our kisses became sloppy, wild and passionate as he moved even faster, slamming himself into me, and I cry out in intense pleasure, becoming even wetter with each thrust. The air filled with the sound of naked flesh slapping against each other, throaty moans and gasp, and dirty words whispered.

          My orgasm was like a wave, crashing into me and sweeping me under as my back arched up and I moaned loudly into his mouth as he wrapped his arms around me tight and held me. My walls pulsated around his hard cock, squeezing and massaging as warmth spread through my body, my toes curling and my fingers digging harder into his flesh.

          He came moments later with a low growl, shoving his cock deep into me and his powerful body trembled. I felt him empty himself in me, filling me up as my walls milked him from every drop.

          Long moments passed as we panted roughly, coming down from our high. He pressed soft kisses on my face as he pulled out of me – a gasp escaping my lips. I turned to lay on my side, my body one big pool of satisfaction as he gathered me up in his arms, holding me close.

          “Thank you,” he murmured low as he stroked my hair and I wrap my arm around his waist.

          “Thank you too,” I whispered as I felt myself drift off. My eyes fluttered shut as I curled up against him, feeling all sated and happy deep inside of me.

I fell asleep on the soft spoken words _I love you_.


End file.
